Various holding devices of the aforementioned kind are previously known to the art, in which said holding device is so constructed as to be fastened to a rail by rotating the device through an angle of 90.degree..
Other kinds of holding devices which are particularly constructed to co-act with, for example, a rail of particular design are also known to the art.